Victory
by SanguineShadow
Summary: Kronos has won. After slaying Percy Jackson and the destruction of Olympus, the shattered demigods run away. Little did the females know, however, was what Kronos had in plan for them.


The Lord of Time walked through smoking ruins of Camp Half Blood, loking for any demigods left after they burned the camp. The Camp's ruins were filled with charred memories; flags, swords, and cabin mementos.

None, however, were more delicious, seductive, or tantalizing than Katie Gardner, who was crawling through the forest, her clothes ripped to shreds.

Unaware of his presence due to her desperate plight, Kronos decided to make himself known. He took on a form of a teenage boy with dark hair and an athletic body, and proceeded to pull the desperate camper by her legs

"H-hey! What the fuck?"

"My dear..." Kronos said while kneeling between her voluptuous legs and grinding his hardening, clothed cock to her plump ass barely covered by a strip of cloth, "fuck will be the only thing on your mind once I'm through with you. Tell me where the survivors are, and I'll make this quick, painless, and frankly, enjoyable for you."

Katie's eyes widened at what Kronos wanted to do to her, but she couldn't lie that the muscles on his chest as well as his seemingly large dick grinding against her ass turned her on. Add the fact that the Lord of Time took on an incredibly handsome face.

"Not willing to tell me? Okay then. I want to let you know" Kronos said, while slowly moving one of his hands forward to her breasts as he continued his grinding. "That I gave you a choice."

He spanked her ass hard, which earned him a delightful scream.

Too weak to fight back, Katie could do nothing as Kronos teared the remaining cloth on her body after every spank. This was followed with Kronos taking off his remaining clothes and walking in front of her, unveiling his sculpted body glistening with sweat, and his proud, ten inch dick standing at full attention.

Awe, fear, and amazement were evident in Katie's eyes. Fear because of what she knew Kronos would do to him, and the rest because of what Kronos would do to him.

Despite hating the being in front of her, she wanted nothing more than to let him fuck her raw and screaming, to spank her ass till it turned red, and to suck his hard, ten inch cock untill he blew his load into her mouth.

Which she promptly did.

Unable to resist herself, she forced herself on her bloody knees and used both hands to stark stroking the beautiful cock in front of her, making Kronos smirk in the process.

It wasn't enough.

Katie then proceeded to slowly lick the head of the cock, followed by licking the shaft of it until she reached his balls. She kept on repeating this before finally engulfing his cock all the way, not caring if it hit her throat.

The Lord of Time, satisfied with making Katie his bitch, grabbed her by her hair and started viciously thrusting into her wanting mouth, the sounds of her choking turning him on even more.

"Look at me you slut." Kronos told her

She then followed his command. Anything to please the thick cock's owner.

"You love sucking cock, bitch?"

Katie replied by nodding her head, moaning on his cock, and proceeded to keep sucking his dick. She was so turned on by this, that she let one of her hands wander down to her wanting pussy, and inserted a finger to pleasure herself.

After what seemed an eternity, Kronos buried his cock deep into Katie's throat, groaning unleashing load after load of cum straight into her stomach. Katie, meanwhile, accepted the cock with all her might, fondling his heavy balls in the process.

Satisfied with his recent conquest, Kronos pulled the panting bitch by the hair.

"Do you want more?" Kronos asked, as he started fondling one of her breasts.

"Yes...please!" Unable to contain her sexual frustration, Katie started stroking his still-hard cock again while desperately kissing his hardened chest.

Kronos turned the girl around and pushed her down. Before she could react, the Lord of Time's cock was already between her ass cheeks, while his hands painfully squeezed her balloon-sized breasts.

"Where are the rest of the campers?"

Eager and desperate to have that monster of a cock inside her, what remaining fortitude Katie had crumbled. "Mo-most of them are in the caves deeper in the forest...I don't know where the others went...please my lord I need you inside of me!"

What else could Kronos do, when the bitch wanted it more than he did?

Kronos slammed his cock deep into her pussy, earning a surprised moan from the bitch in heat in front of him. Not caring to wait for her to adjust to his length and girth, Kronos started ramming himself balls deep into her, his pelvis making contact with her plump ass as his mouth found her neck, biting the daughter of Demeter's skin and sucking it until it turned blue.

Leaning forward, Kronos slid his hands up her body to her voluptuous breasts, feeling the soft bags of flesh in his hands bounce wildly with every thrust of his cock. He felt Katie's hips thrust back to meet him, and the forest was filled with sounds of hot, wet slapping as well as muffled moans.

Minutes later, Katie was bouncing on top of Kronos as sh felt her fourth orgasm ravage her body as she spasmed all over his cock. Kronos, however, wasn't done. She grabbrd the brown-haired beauty by the hips and twisted their position. She then proceeded to wrap her arms and legs around her master.

Kronos then captured her lips in an intense kiss devoid of love and passion, but full of lust and desire. Feeling the hot, tight, and wet pussy that was engulfing his cock, and feeling his release close, Kronos redoubled his efforts, using his powers to accelerate his thrusting, causing Katie's breasts to wildly bounce around and her eyes to roll up due to sheer pleasure.

"I'm cumming, you fucking bitch!" Kronos snapped as he felt his release, letting forth a first rope of cum that immediately filled her pussy.

The second rope of cum landed between her heaving breasts as he pulled out of her, and the third went into her mouth as she dragged Katie's head to his cock.

Unable to resist the delicacy in front of her, Katie started bobbing her head on his still-hard cock

"That's right," Kronos said as he pulled her by the hair. "We're not yet done."


End file.
